This invention relates generally to sterilizer test packs. Specifically, this invention relates to a pseudo syringe which can be loaded with a biological indicator and then placed in a pouch or envelope wherein it is subjected to a sterilization cycle. After completion of the sterilization cycle, the syringe of the present invention permits easy removal of the biological indicator from the syringe and the envelope. This invention is particularly, through not exclusively, useful in the testing of an Ethylene Oxide (EO) sterilizer.